Hyslia
Hyslia (Lore) History Nations Hyls Northernmost nation of Hyslia and named by the few people who live there after the massive supercontinent. Hyls is both a dangerous and mostly uninhabitable except at its Southernmost point. The main feature is the giant mountain range covering the center of the nation also known as the Dragon Lands. At the tops of the mountains massive amounts of Dragons gather in a city that was formed on Earth during the great dragon hunts. At the base and giant ice caps that connect Hyls to Bostcov rest the giant ice caverns home to the giant magical beasts known as Drakes. Most of the nation is covered in giant pine barrens and snow leading to most people to build settlements into the bases of the mountains or in the densest parts of the forests; this offers protection from beast and elements. The people living here are a mix of the northern most First Nations and some of the original Inuit people who parts of their culture had overlapped, leading to them being gathered as one people. There is often seen as there being two different systems of governing, the royal family in the mountains and the chieftain council of the people below. They rarely see eye to eye or interact. During the war a faction of dragons decided to try to force influence in other parts of Yoma, leading to the bastard Dragon Prince to marry then Princess Malahayati before she destroyed every atom of his being, instantly. Orpheun Bordering Hyls is Orpheun, a large forested nation that shares in the snowfall seen by Hyls often because the coastal winds carries it over. This is seen everywhere except for the wasteland seen at the Westernmost edge, a mass of stone which has sunken deep into the ground. This place is home to the true Norsemen, those who had brought their people to the lands of the First Nations when Yoma was still being made. Thanks to the trade and relations they established, when Yoma was made they helped one another to settle the land. Though Orpheun is far more dangerous, home to great beasts and storm giants, massive beasts who had plagued their people for generations. Siward Located just below Orpheun is a nation that considers itself one of its bordering nations greatest allies, Siward. Siwards lands are in rather arid climates near the equator, considered to be a much more hospitable location that other parts of Hyslia. The people who live here are some of the original peoples who lived along the European Asian border before the sectioning of the land into traditional Germania during the Dark Ages. These people share a connection to their neighbors in Ouros and though divided by a massive ravine they often work together as a group to ensure their mutual benefits as they have for thousands of years. Ouros A nation built and founded alongside Siward, Ouros is made up of most of the Malaysian, Mongolian, and Central Asian peoples. They had many similar practices and gods leading to them being brought together. Unlike the more valley crested land of Siward, Ouros consists of large hills and mountains in which lead to a far more temperate climate even with their position on Yoma. This allows them to live easier lives and keep the flow of their crops at a constant rate instead of the short harvesting times in the past, allowing for their people to spread in ways they had not seen in the past. During the war they saw far more than any would have wished, forces from Brudenhiem trying to use the land to capture the forgotten tomb, a location found along the rainbow colored coast they were most well known for. They survived purely off of aid and uniting with Siward as forces from Brudenhiem could not take the unified front Tarlowe Located below Siward, Tarowe is a large forested nation sporting a long coastline that is made up of many of the European peoples who made up the land that at the time was claimed as Britannia. They are some of the newest people to arrive, being brought to these lands after the death of King Arthur, at what most considered to be the end to the Age of the Gods.It is located in some of the colder southern regions reaching Towards the South Pole. Within it is one of the the three great mountains that make up the Hylian Mountain Range, in this case the largest known as Orsedd Yr Hen Ddyn (The Throne of the Old man). While plenty of humans do live there, these lands are mostly Fae as they were the first peoples of Britannia. Thalo Located directly across from Tarlowe by the great lake known as Rucu Longo Wagai (Old Man’s Tears), a massive lake created from cast off from the mountain rains and snow pooling and mixing into a massive cavernous lake. It is another home of the traditional American First Nations, this case belonging to the great Andean people, most well known of them are the great Incan people. While vast sections of the lands are covered in dense forests, the people mainly cluster in two regions. The first is the warmer coastal lands to the north and the great mountains to the east as these lands are closest to the conditions where they first lived. The Yoruhana call this mountain range and the lakes below their home. Taltus Located below Tarlowe is Taltus, one of the oldest nations in all of Yoma, it is home to those from the southern First Nations, usually those who lived above the Andean people but below those who lived among the plains, great basin, and plateau regions of the first America’s. They lie beside Phanin, separated by a great river known as Kinebig Nigamo-Nibi (Snake Singing River). Much like those in Phanin, the many tribes of the First Nations people were brought here and each given their own lands, an individual nation onto their tribes. Each tribe has set up their own land which they had divided upon themselves, creating borders each nation respects with the large flatlands shared between themselves as a place to allow big game to grows and roam. The people of these tribes unite by sending many of their leaders and spiritualists to spend months as one people, helping to unify them and allow them to act in the interests best for their peoples. Phanin At the bottom of Yoma and partially making up it’s south pole lies Phanin, a great nation made up of the North American first nations peoples ranging from the border of the North to the peoples of Alaska. While the are unified under one national border and banner, the people there live and act as separate tribes each with their own culture. On record there are easily a hundred or so tribes living in the great pine barrens to the northern border down to the southern ice caps. Each of these tribes have seat on a massive council held to ensure the will of their people is always known and they could settle things fairly, to this end they are known as one of the most peaceful nations on Yoma.